templehilleventsfandomcom-20200213-history
SEO Techniques
SEO (or Search Engine Optimization) helps internet viewers find a website more organically. Performing certain techniques when you update and maintain your website will help it rank higher on Google's search engine. Where do we optimize? All main entry points for the website: *Home Page *Category pages *marketing – specific landing pages What to optimize? 1) URLS – URLS should be short, (less than 256 characters, less than 4 directories deep) Words should be separated by hyphens USE KEYWORD in URL 2) Pages: 250-600 words of CONTENT. This content should be unique to your site and updated often. Fresh content will help improve your SEO rank. Keyword DENSITY should be 3-5% Repeat keyword phrase more heavily ABOVE THE FOLD. This means that viewers should see your keywords and what your webpage describes before having to scroll down the page to see the rest of the content. 3) Title Tag: A title tag highlights what is important on the page for the search engine. This is also the 1st piece of code that will be read by a crawler. The title tag is also included on the SERP (Search Engines Results Page). Whatever keywords you are optimized for will be BOLDED on SERP so make sure to include 1-2 keywords in the title tag. Separate phrase from the rest of the title using colon, space, hyphen Search engines TRUNCATE the SERP at 65 characters. 4) Meta Description: 2-3 sentences about what your website is. The first sentence needs to catch attention of the viewer who is searching for your site. The second sentence needs to be a CALL TO ACTION that will encourage viewers to click on your website link. Insert a KEYWORD phrase once per sentence. These will also be bolded on the SERP. Only use 120-160 characters because search engines truncate these as well. 5) ALT TAGS – EVERY IMAGE should have an alt tag. These are captions and descriptions of photos and images on your websites that appear when the mouse hovers over them. Search engines can't crawl images or recognize them, so alt tags are extremely important! In addition, be sure to provide captions to every single one of your photos and images. Keywords should be 5-10% of alt tags and captions. 6) Headlines – Headlines indicate importance of content. Be sure to include a KEYWORD here. Your SEO value is also partially based on text size so make your headlines larger than the rest of your content. It also helps viewers quickly find what they are looking for and don't become overtired. 7) Internal Linking – This is key to help viewers stay on your website longer. If you provide helpful links in relevant keyword phrases, you can provide viewers with additional information that they were searching for. These are a few possible areas on your website to provide internal links: *Page Content (MOST IMPORTANT) *site navigation *site footer *site map OTHER RESEARCH: 1) Monitor where you stand – Keep an eye on pagerank – google toolbar. Track with Google Analytics where your visitors are coming from and how they’re finding your site 2) KEYWORDS – place keywords throughout every aspect of your site: titles, content, URLS, and image names. TITLE TAG and PAGE HEADER are the 2 most important spots to put keywords – Don’t keyword stuff though! 3) INTERNAL LINKING – easy way to boost traffic to individual pages. Don’t use excessive linking – visitors become annoyed. Make text search-engine friendly - not just click here link 4) Create a sitemap – makes it easier for spiders to search your site. Google has some program that you can use for free 5) Search friendly URLs – name them with clear keywords. ***Can shorten URLs somehow – get more info 6) AVOID FLASH – looks pretty, but does nothing for your SEO. Use sparingly. Place text and navigation links near the flash 7) ALT TAGS – spiders can’t search images. Make words associated with your images as descriptive as possible. KEYWORDS make awesome descriptions. ADD CAPTIONs to images. 8) Content – UPDATE REGULARLY; crucial for increasing traffic. Not just new info – needs to be useful too. INTEGRATE A BLOG – excellent way to reach out to market, create more opportunities for internal and external linking, while giving site more personal voice 9) Social Media Distribution – Multiple social networking platforms – exponentially multiplies the number of places where visitors will view your links – RSS FEED for blogs 10) Link to others: develop relationships with other sites; Ask for link referrals and link trades – BUILD LINKJUICE – everyone wins! Don’t use links that have poor web-reputations like link farms. Keywords: Look for high searched terms that produce a lot of volume. In addition, look for terms that have less competition. An easy way to rank for certain keywords is to make phrases out of your keyword. Here are some examples of keywords to use in your websites: *Temple Hill Events *Temple Hill Oakland CA *LDS Temple Oakland CA *LDS temples CA *Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints California *Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Oakland, CA *Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Oakland, CA Temple *Mormon temple Oakland, CA *Mormon temple CA *Temple hill Choir *Temple Hill Symphony Orchestra *Temple hill Orchestra *Temple Hill Dance Company *Behold Dance Collective *Behold Dance Collective Oakland *Mormon choir CA *LDS choir CA *Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints choir CA *Mormon orchestra CA *LDS orchestra CA *Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints orchestra CA *Mormon dance company CA *LDS dance company CA *Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints dance company CA *Oakland choir auditions *Oakland dance auditions *Oakland orchestra auditions *Family entertainment Oakland CA *Free events Oakland CA *Free things to do Oakland CA *Free things to do Bay Area *Fun things to do Oakland or Bay area *Free family events Oakland *Free cultural arts events Oakland CA *Free dance performances Oakland *Free choir performances Oakland *Free orchestra performances Oakland *Events in the bay area *Free events San Francisco *Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints events *LDS church events Bay area *LDS church events Oakland *Easter events Bay area *LDS Easter performance Oakland *LDS dance performance Oakland *LDS choir performance Oakland *LDS orchestra performance Oakland